


to dance, to dream, to live

by giftedsun



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Dance, First Kiss, Royalty AU, balls, god i love them, i seriously cried writing this, oh baybee!!!, riko is a princess, seriously they DANCE can u imagine, so is chika, you is there too heck yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giftedsun/pseuds/giftedsun
Summary: Riko's dance card is full, but she'll make room for Chika.





	to dance, to dream, to live

“My dance card is full.”

Riko flashes the list to Chika. She’s not lying: from the first waltz to the final dance, Riko’s lineup is packed. Chika doesn’t know any of the men she’s dancing with, but Chika doesn’t doubt that they’re all fancy and important.

Nothing less for the crown princess.

“You can switch out one of these dusty guys for me, right? What about… uh… William? One of the four on there, they’re all practically the same guy anyways, right?”

“Why would I switch around my entire dance card for you, Takami-san? So you can go giggle about it with Watanabe-san and Kurosawa-san?”

Chika at least has the decency to blush. Riko’s gaze drips with contempt as she looks down at Chika, and yet, she pities the other girl.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you, R— Princess.”

 

Of course, rearranging the dances isn’t difficult. All of these men— princes— _suitors_ are falling at the princess’ feet, willing to do anything for her, just as long as they can look at her a moment longer or exchange a few more words. A whisper in an ear later, and Chika is on Riko’s dance card. This is not the problem.

 

The problem is the uproar that two girls dancing together will cause. It isn’t unheard of, but it’s mostly seen among the younger set, those who haven’t yet learned the stigmas of society, who do not yet carry the burdens of a kingdom. If it’s attempted among those who know better, it is at smaller balls; ones for family and friends or those thrown just for fun. Never, _ever,_ when the ball’s purpose is for a crown princess to find a proper suitor. Riko knows this. Chika knows this. When Riko approaches Chika to inform her that the last spot on her dance card is now free, neither mentions it.

 

“Takami-san. I have a spot for you.”

“You can call me Princess too, y’know? Being third in line doesn’t negate my status.”

“I assumed you prefered Takami-san.”

“All I’m saying is that- well- I’m not _nobody_ , you know?”

“You aren’t nobody. N-Not to me.” The princess blushes bright red, but presses on, “I assumed you prefered Takami-san.” Riko’s tone is stiff, business-like, and doesn’t hold an ounce of the candor she displayed a moment ago. Chika nods in response, but Riko’s already left to find her first partner.

"I apologize, Princess. I’ll find you when it’s our time to dance.”

Chika doesn’t dance until Riko comes to seeks her out for the final dance. Instead, she stands with You Watanabe, her eyes glued to Riko. The princess is gorgeous as she dances, all of her stoicism fading away as she focuses completely on her partner. Chika has to give it to her: when Riko dances with you, _everything_ is that dance. All of the eyes of those who aren’t dancing (and some of those who are) are on Riko. She owns the dance floor, completely dominates it, the quintessential princess.

“I wish you didn’t dare me to ask her to dance, You-chan… I’m going to make a fool of myself!”

You flashes a quicksilver grin. “You wanted to dance with her anyways, Chika-chan— all I did was give you a little push. I didn’t expect her to say yes, though… Chika-chan, don’t worry! It’ll be alright.” Chika sighs again, not taking her eyes off of Riko.

“What if people talk? You-chan, I didn’t expect her to say y _eeeee_ s!” Chika turns her back on Riko for the first time all night, getting a full view of You attempting to stifle a laugh. She flops down onto the cocktail table they’re standing at, continuing to rant. “And now she did and oh _no_ what if she yells at me? Right there in front of everyone? Or if I trip and fall and then she glares at me with her scary— princess— demon eyes!”

You has stopped making any noise. When Chika glances up, she finds her best friend to be completely frozen. _“Turn around.”_ You mouths, terror in her eyes.

Princess Sakurauchi carries the unamused expression on her face as easily she does a crown. Princess Scary Demon Eyes, indeed.

“It is time for our dance. If you would follow me?” Riko holds out her hand. Chika mirrors You and freezes. Riko clears her throat, breaking the other girl out of her stupor.

Chika takes her hand. “Yes, yes, let’s proceed.”

 

There are murmurs as they step onto the dance floor. Riko holds her head high, not sparing a look for anyone (not even Chika). They step into the centre of the ballroom, Chika trailing behind Riko. As the music strikes up, Riko places one hand on Chika’s shoulder, the other on her waist. Chika places both of hers on Riko’s waist— placing the two girls close together. Chika’s palms begin to sweat, but she supposes that the only other option is looping them around Riko’s neck. Based on the glint in Riko’s eyes, Chika guesses that she may be murdered in her bed if she does that.

Riko leads. Chika doesn’t protest, but she finds herself lost once they begin to spin. She glances around, looking everywhere but Riko’s face. She spots You, maybe, a spot of blue in the corner. And Mari-chan is in the corner, chatting with Dia-san. And—

Riko’s grip on her shoulder tightens for a second.

“Keep your _frame,_ Takami.” She hisses, voice dripping with disdain.

The last thing she wants is for Riko to be mad at her, so Chika does as her partner requests. She straightens up, strengthens her grip and… _oh._

 _Oh,_ because keeping her frame forces Chika to look into Riko’s eyes (or rest her head against Riko’s chest, but she’s certain that if she did that, they would never find her body).

And looking into each other’s eyes… it’s impossible to ignore.

Falling in love on a dance floor is horrifying. The eyes of the entire world creeping down your back. Feeling this incredible, amazing, stupendous feeling— but not being able to show it in any way. Your options are limited. You can stop dancing; cause a scene, alienate your partner. You can keep dancing; an equal battle, where both sides know the terms and conditions, but choose to not act on them.

Riko chooses the latter for both. Her expression doesn’t change at all, at first, and Chika fears that it was all a fluke. Their feelings, the magic— all created of her imagination. The worry shows, and Riko raises her eyebrows, ever so slightly. Her entire demeanor softens if only for a moment, letting the weight of the crown fall away from her. No one else would notice, but Chika does,

The music ends, and Chika mourns the loss of Riko’s hands on her as Riko pulls away to clap. It doesn’t last long. Riko pulls her back in, swiftly, for a gentle hug. The whisper into Chika’s ear is not so gentle.

“Kitchens. In 10. Please.”

And then Riko is gone, fleeting away into the mass of guests, handing out thank yous as if they were candy.

Chika says her goodbyes, rushing an excuse to You. She fumbles her way to the kitchens. She almost doesn’t expect Riko to be there.

But Riko is, her figure drawing a long line as she leans up against a counter in the unlit kitchen. Moonlight trickles in through the large windows about the sink, reflecting off of the wine glass in the princess’s hand.

“You’re late.”

Chika simply holds out her hand. Although she makes the move, Riko leads her up to her bedroom, the suite of the princess.

Of course, Chika has to catch up.

When she kisses Riko, it tastes of red wine and dark chocolate. It tastes like new love, blossomed from a first dance, from the mutual passion in two hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i love them... part two coming soon! my wifi cuts out in 6 minutes please know that  
> a) i love chikariko  
> b) my commissions are open ha  
> c) i would cry if you gave me a kudos or.. a comment... thank u i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
